Drunken Fun
by Naruyaoi
Summary: It was only supposed to be one drink......
1. Two's Company, Three's Fucking Hot

Disclaimer: NaruYaoi does not own the characters or plot line of Naruto. NaruYaoi owns only their collective insane minds and ideas as well as the occasional original character. The Writers of NaruYaoi do not claim ownership over any copyrighted material and simply write for fun. NaruYaoi is not making a profit off this story nor any like it.

Writers: Tenchi and Mika

Warnings: Shonen ai/Yaoi that's boyxboy love for those who don't know.

Pairings: Neji/Deidara and Neji/Sai/Deidara

A/N/T: It's Tenchi with out next story. This is a two-shot story with explicit Yaoi. If you don't like boy on boy on boy sex and smutt in the bathroom, don't read it! You've been warned. If you want the second chapter, five reviews. I'm sure you all can do that, ne?

It was only supposed to be one drink, but with Kiba and Deidara there, it was impossible to hold to that. He was now several bottles drunk and trying not to watch Kiba as he stripped for Kankuro. When those two had become an item, he had no clue.

This whole thing started when Hinata had announced that she was pregnant and that the father was none other than Aburame Shino. At first his uncle wasn't too pleased with that, but he eventually calmed down.

This party had originally been a celebration of the marriage that would soon be between the two. It stayed that way until the couple left. That was when Kiba had jumped on to one of the tables and shouted, "Hinata's pregnant! Now let's all get drunk!" The dog boy had then bugged Neji until he was forced to break out the Hyuuga's stash of sake. The childish blond nor the Inuzuka hesitate to jump at the Hyuuga and grab as many of the shaped bottles that they both could take.

That was a few minuets ago. Now the Blond was joining the Inuzuka in singing some song. Frankly, it sounded something along the lines of 'Everyone loves Chocolate...'. It didn't matter, they probably would forget what they were singing and start at a new song. Deidara looked rather funny in his cloak, actually it looked two sized too big on him at the moment. Kiba spun slightly as he stripped, his shirt landing on the blond and making him throw his hands up in a panic.

"NAH! It's eating me and it smells like Kibbles 'n Bits, un!!" Let's not get into that. Neji walked over to save his boyfriend by plucking the shirt off and throwing it at Kankuro. The sand nin caught the shirt and waved to the Hyuuga before turning back to his personal strip show.

Neji then pulled Deidara into his lap. "You're going to make me jealous, dancing with Kiba like that."

The Blond blinked and gave a large innocent drunk grin. Wait... was there such a thing? Ah well there is now." You don't like to dance, and Kiba was dancing, un. Easy logic." It was for Dei at least. The smaller boy managed to actually roll off Neji and land on the floor with a soft 'thunk'. He wanted another cup of Sake. To be true, Dei wasn't one to actually drink, and when he did it was with his Lemonade. The black fabric rubbed against the floor as the blond crawled to the closest bottle of sake. Dei could've stood up and walked normally, but he though it was more fun crawling. It kinda made him feel like a cat or some sort of cute animal.

"Kitty Kitty Kitty Kitty Kitty Kitty... yay kitty, un." The small sing song rant went on for a while. It didn't follow any specific rhythm.. it was just... well improvised. ".. Kitty!" Dei had looked over at the Sand sibling only to compare him to a cat and blurt out the animal while pointing at him. Eh.. Dei liked cats.

Kankuro looked at the nin a moment before bursting out laughing. His head tilted back and revealed his messy brown hair. He'd barely caught his breath before he was glomped from his chair by a nearly naked Kiba. "MysexyKankuro! Nononeelsecanhave!"

Neji shook his head and pulled Deidara back into his lap. "You don't need any more sake, Dei-chan." The black mounds that kept the bottle at the pale lips pulled the bottle into a protective position. He liked the Sake here. A hand popped out from one of the ends of the black fabric only to help the blond shift with in the oversized shell called a cloak so that he was hidden with in the black and red mound. Deidara kept silent for a moment before letting a hand pop out of the wide collar and toss the bottle away. " Empty, un."

Neji chuckled and started to work on extricating his lover from the oversized jacket. Neji was drunk, and he had Deidara so he was somewhat horny as well. When he finally managed to get the jacket off his boyfriend, the blond was immediately pulled into a kiss. Catcalls went up around the room. The Aqua eye widened at the realization of the kiss. The now visible arms made the attached hands push the boy out of the kiss.

Once the lips parted, Deidara shook his head. " Bad Neji, un." Once again, the blond rolled off, only to crawl under the near by table. The missing nin was curled into a feline position. Hands curled under him as well as the legs. How he fit there was out of the question.

A hand poked out to pat the top of the table, hoping to find a half empty bottle of Sake. No luck, he did find a neat coin though.

Neji sighed and grabbed another bottle of sake to tempt Deidara over. "I've got some, Dei-chan," he said softly, knowing the blond would hear it. The boy scrambled out of the table, knocking some of the things off in the process. Deidara stared at the bottle the Hyuuga was holding as he sat formally in front of him. The feminine boy made a patting sound with his hands as he waited impatiently. Deidara, to be compared correctly, looked like a dog waiting for it's master to toss a tennis ball. Funny since Dei tended to act more cat like when drunk. Neji chuckled and motioned for Deidara to sit in his lap. Once the blond had done so, he handed him the sake bottle and wrapped his arms firmly around the blond's waist. Dei didn't care, he got his Sake and was happy about it. The blond held the bottle to his mouth and sipped little by little but didn't let the bottle leave his lips. The scanner eye looked around the room as Deidara turned his head. Apparently Kiba was now giving the other boy a lap dance. ' I wanna dance...' He didn't make an effort to do so though. He did that often. Deidara would state out that he should do something or they should all be going somewhere, but never managed to do anything about it.

Neji kissed the side of Deidara's neck before recalling that the blond had tried to get him to dance earlier. He decided that he was drunk enough to dance with out caring. "Wanna dance, Dei-chan?"

Deidara moved his shoulder up so that it covered the spot Neji kissed. The blond finished the last of the sake before letting out a satisfied sigh. " Yeah, un!" Deidara thought over his response for a second or two before shrugging it off. It sounded odd to him since un basically meant 'yeah'. Oh well.

Neji smirked and stood up and made sure that Deidara could stand too. Once they were both steady he listened to the song. It took him a moment to place the song, but once he had it he started to let his hips sway before actually starting to dance. Deidara took the time to take out the hair tie, just in case it fell off. The blond stared at the Hyuuga before taking hold of his arm and swinging around so that he was dancing close to his boyfriend. Deidara followed the beat, but in different movements than Neji. They complimented each other. Seeing Neji dance was rather rare. Usually Deidara couldn't get him to go up and dance unless he got onto his knees for gave him the uke eyes, something much stronger than the puppy eyes.

The white-eyed boy was drunker than he realized because he was actually dancing very provocatively. Most of the people in the room were staring, male and female, as Neji let his fingers slide through his long hair. The fact that Deidara had actually gotten Neji into leather pants and a fishnet top that day didn't help the boy look less like dancing sex.

Deidara laughed as he glanced at the people staring. He let one arm loop around Neji's neck as he danced closer to his partner. He loved dancing. He loved it even more when Neji was dancing with him. The blond pushed a few stands of his hair behind his ear so that it wasn't in the way of his good eye. Dei never took the liberty to show any, one besides a few, his scoping eye. The mechanical eye clicked quietly, capturing a rather nice picture of Neji dancing. Another addition to the mental scrapbook.

Neji's eyes were mostly closed as he concentrated on dancing. One of his hands smoothed down Deidara's back only to continue down and slip inside of the boy's pants. The long fingered hand gave a gentle squeeze as Neji continued to move. Deidara gave a small 'eap'. A small tint of pink appeared as he looked over his should to see where Neji's hand was. There was no need to really look though. But Dei still did.

Just as Neji had groped Deidara's ass, some one passed by and groped him as well as gave him a smack. " You've drunk too much, Hyuuga. Too bad you're facing away, i could've made sure you still had one." A small chuckle was followed after the voice. Sai shoved his hands into his pockets as he began to walk away from the two. He had been out in the hallway talking to a few others before actually coming in to celebrate with everyone else. People gatherings weren't his thing, but it was for Hinata, he'd let this slide.

Before the artist could get too far away, however, Neji managed to trip him while still looking like it was part of the dance. He didn't even look down at the boy now sprawled across the dace floor as he pulled Deidara closer. "You should be more careful, Sai."

Deidara blinked and looked at the boy and smiled slightly. " Hi Sai, un." That again sounded odd to Deidara.

Sai sat up and rubbed his chin. He fell on his stomach, making his chin crash into the floor. " Heh, I guess I should... " He stood up and dusted his black pants slightly before sitting in a corner. He was going to at least try to be nice this night. Deidara waved slightly at the painter nin when he had a free hand. Sai was funny to be with. Deidara frankly liked to hear others bitch about his insults. Deidara just found it something to laugh at. They were just words, they couldn't actually hurt you.

Neji smirked and started to kiss Deidara's neck again as his hand moved against Deidara's ass. He didn't know why he always ended up horny when he drank, but he did and he accepted it. He didn't really mind anyway. Deidara brought his shoulders up , his cheek rubbing against Neji's so that he'd stop. " W-what are you doing, un?" Deidara let this out as a whisper to Neji. The tint of pink turned a bit darker. Why did it have to be his neck? Why not his wrists or something other than the neck. The smile had flipped into a uncomfortable frown. Ah, at least he wasn't biting his neck.

Sai looked up from his recently opened book, his usual chuckle seeping out from his mouth. Those two were something else. It was cute to see the blond blush though, but as said, Sai wasn't one to be with people. Also meaning relationships. "So confusing.."

"Trying to get you in bed," he answered truthfully before gently biting where shoulder met neck.

Deidara let out a squeak before pulling away and running to hide under his cloak. He didn't mean it in a bad way, Dei just didn't like getting attention like that in public. " No, un." Deidara poked his head out from the blanket like fabric.

Neji followed him and just picked up the whole bundle and walked with it towards the door. Kankuro flashed him a thumbs up before returning to his activities with Kiba. Neji left the main hall and headed for the first empty guest room. His room was on the other side of the complex and he didn't feel like walking that far. " Nah, un! " Deidara squirmed slightly, only to tangle himself in the cloak. He knew Neji was holding him, but that was just it. That's all he knew at the moment.

" Fucking Cloak, un." Deidara attempted to bite through the fabric with the mouth on his hands. The sharp little teeth managed to bite through, but it didn't make an opening for him. " Bah...un."

Neji ignored the struggles from inside the cloak and slid open the door to a room. He then set the bundle on the bed and started to extricate Deidara from it again. As soon as the blond felt the softness of the bed, he clung to the cloak. " Iuwanna, un!" Deidara squirmed more, only to fall off the bed, getting himself tangled into the cloak more. "Shit, my ass." Wooden floor weren't the most uncomfortable thing to fall on.

"Your fault for squirming," Neji pointed out as he basically lifted the jacket and shook the blond out of it.

Deidara flipped out of the cloak, stomach facing down. He landed in a slope like way. Hands coving his head while his tight ass stuck up. " I can't see you, you can't see me, un." Sadly Deidara couldn't comprehend that covering your eyes..er eye couldn't change anything.

Neji chuckled slightly at Deidara's silly behavior before kneeling in front of the blond and reaching over to knead the tight ass that stuck up in the air so invitingly. Deidara flinched and quickly slapped his hand away. " Ninja no Hentai." Deidara grumbled slightly, moving so that he was curled into a ball.

Neji crawled towards the blond, his hair pulled by gravity over one shoulder. He stopped when he was over Deidara on all fours. "Dei-chan."

The blond opened is only eye slightly to look at the Hyuuga. When did he move? " Nani, un?" Deidara was lucky. Neji, who didn't like most people, liked him, but Dei wasn't in the mood to sleep with him at the moment. The small curled up boy though of the mob of girls that'd probably chase him if they saw this. Actually that was rather frightening in a way. He shook that small thought out of his mind before focusing the best he could on Neji.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked as he lowered himself to his elbows to rest his forehead against Deidara's. One hand idly toyed with the other boy's hair and white eyes met blue.

" I don't like it when you get shameless in public, un." Even if drunk, Deidara would still be shy about relationships in public. The blond hair was spread out a bit on the floor, the blue eye looked to the side and blew at a few strands of Neji's hair that were mixing with his.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" he asked as he lightly nuzzled Deidara's cheek.

The blue eye went from the hair to look at Neji. The blond turned his head to that Neji wasn't nuzzling his cheek anymore. The Iwa nin planted a small kiss on the white eyed boy. " Un."

"I love you," Neji said before capturing Deidara's lips in a kiss. He didn't squirm away or tried to this time. As one hand was placed so that it hung over Neji's neck, the other fiddled with the fishnet top. Deidara didn't understand why Neji didn't wear leather often; it looked fucking sexy on him.

Neji let his tongue slip into Deidara's mouth as he deepened the kiss. He shifted his weight to one elbow and let his other hand slide down Deidara's side to his hip and kept it there for now. The purple tipped hand ran lightly over Neji's skin, every now and then the mouth in the palm would open up and lick the skin. Deidara would always quickly pull it back though, sometimes those things would think for themselves.

Truth be told, Neji didn't mind the licks. It was an interesting feeling. And not unpleasant. He broke the kiss to give Deidara a chance to breath. That didn't mean he was idle, he kissed along Deidara's jaw, avoiding the neck for now. " You taste like sake, un." Deidara probably tasted the same, but who could blame them after drinking a few bottles? Fingers ran along through the black mess that was Neji's hair, he could help but tug at it a little bit. The other hand made circles along Neji's stomach with one of the purple nails.

"Mmm. So do you." The Hyuuga's fingers started to massage Deidara's thigh as Neji reclaimed the blond's lips. He felt his stomach muscles twitch under Deidara's light touches and found himself smirking inwardly.

Deidara moved a bit, Neji's touch tickled more than anything else. The blond pulled away enough to talk with out being muffled. " The floor is uncomfortable, un..." It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant.

Neji shifted and easily lifted the blond before carrying him over to the bed. He laid the blond out and smirked down at him with an eyebrow raised. "Better?" he asked. Deidara smiled and nodded before reaching out and pulling the Hyuuga boy on top of him. Usually, Dei was picky about beds, but hell, he could care less right now.

Neji continued to smirk as he slid his hands under Deidara's shirt to trace over his lover's abdominal muscles. He then let his hands drift higher and tweak pert nipples. Deidara fidgeted a bit. One arm hooked over Neji's neck, letting the blond plant little kisses around Neji's neck.

Neji hissed in breath, like Deidara, his neck was one of his turn on points. Deciding to turn the tables somewhat, he slid one hand from under the blond's shirt to down his pants. He let his fingers tangle briefly in blond curls before slipping lower and gripping Deidara's member.

"Tah!" Deidara flinched. The Iwa nin shook nervously as he licked the Hyuuga's neck slightly. The blond had his aqua eye half closed. The small lick went into nips here and there, leaving some red spots where Deidara bit.

Neji's hand started a slow pumping rhythm as he used his other hand to remove Deidara's shirt. He could feel the already tight leather pants grow tighter as he continued to play with his lover. Deidara gritted his teeth, as well as let out heavy pants. His hips moved with the Hyuuga's hand as his nails scratched at the pale skin. Deidara looked to the side and went wide-eyed before scrambling a bit to pull Neji's hand away. "W-wh-what are-!?"

A familiar chuckle filled the room. " Man, you guys don't notice things too well when you're about to go at it , do you?" Sai was leaning against the frame of a slightly opened door now. He'd only been there for a moment or two. He opened his mouth to say something but shook his head. " No, too easy..."

Neji looked over at the other dark haired nin with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't removed his hand from Deidara's pants, nor stopped the movement. "What's the matter, Sai? Jealous?" Neji was pissed at Sai intruding, and it showed in his voice.

" Ahh, Ne-Nejiii, u-un." Deidara's face had turned into a bright red. This is what Deidara had meant about being shameless in public. Though the public only consisted of Sai, it was some one who was watching them.

" Why should I be jealous? The thought of some one having a connection with me basically brings up anything I have eaten." Sai let out a puff of air as he looked at his gloved hand. Deidara fidgeted slightly, Damnit this was really awkward for him. The Iwa nin lifted a hand slightly but placed it back down, he really didn't know what to do.

" If you want to say something, say it or just push it out of you head, Deidara." Sai pushed off the side of the door and shoved his hands in his pockets. " Great.. now I've gone and forgot what I came here to say..." It was actually rather important. The painter nin ran though what the message was but shrugged it off, he didn't think it would matter to the two at the moment anyways.

"You know, Sai, if the thought of being with someone is so repulsive to you, why are you hard from watching us?" Neji had one eyebrow raised. It and his seal were visible because he had removed his forehead protector when undressing. Sai looked down and attempted to walk quickly out. Poor boy, Sai wasn't exactly the same when it came to situations like these. To other people, it was funny as anything, when it came to him, it was well.. he just wasn't as confident as he was a few moments ago. Deidara couldn't help but snicker slightly to himself, flinching slightly when he felt a jolt pass over his body.

"And now you're running away because you can't face the facts?"

Sai stopped and turned his head slightly. " I'm.. not running. " As much as Sai wanted to leave, he made himself stay still. He didn't turn around though.

"Then what are you doing?" Neji asked as his eyes narrowed. It was always disturbing to see a Hyuuga with narrowed eyes; something about the faint color of their iris seemed to make it utterly wrong.

" N-Neji, unn..." Deidara's pants were starting to annoy him now. The blond hadn't been listening to the two boys; it was rather hard to concentrate on people talking when you were trying to find your voice so you could say something besides a moan.

"..." Sai didn't have an answer. No come back, no snappy insult, nothing. Sai always had something to say, whether he wanted to say it or not was his choice. One hand came out from his pocket to rub the back of his head. " Truth be told... I'm not sure. "

Neji chuckled at that answer before turning to Deidara, "Yes, Dei-chan?" The blond leaned up slightly, one of his two extra mouths clicking with annoyance. " Will you just stop screwing with his mind and let him join in if he fucking wants to?" Sai turned at the suggestion.. well.. no.. it was more in a demanding tone, demand from Deidara. "What?" Neji looked at his lover in shock a moment before shrugging. "Alright. You heard the offer, Sai. You're welcome to join if you want to." After saying that, Neji started to work on removing Deidara's pants; his own would come after that.

Sai blinked, letting what had just happed replay in his mind. "mm..." He still wasn't sure on what had happen, but he pushed the thoughts back just as he did with the message. He shrugged. " Can't say I'm exactly experienced in Threesomes."

Neji smirked and Kissed Deidara before slipping off the bed. His leather pants were partially undone, but he didn't bother to re-do them. He stalked over to where Sai was standing. He looked the other boy over before placing one hand on the back of his head and pulling the painter nin into a kiss.

The ANBU boy froze for a second before going along. Deidara had crawled under the bed covers when Neji had got off the bed, the blond nin sat with the sheets wrapped around him. He thought for a moment before whimpering slightly. " ... I'm still stuck at the bottom, aren't I, un?" Neji pulled from the kiss and got a grip on Sai's jacket to pull him towards the bed. "That's for you and Sai to figure out."

Deidara looked at Sai who just grinned at him,. The blond squeaked before pulling the covers over his head. Sai chuckled. " I guess that answers that, huh?" "I suppose it does," Neji answered before sitting on the bed and unzipping Sai's jacket. He pressed a quick kiss to the painter's lips before pulling the covers off of Deidara. "It was you're idea, Deidara. Come out and join in." The blond jumped a bit when the covers were pulled off, " Shameless bastard, un." Sai shook his head before leaning over to the Iwa nin to put a finger to his mouth. The painter blew a slightly in his ear as he spoke. "Calm down, you'll have fun." While all of this was happening, Neji had taken the time to remove his fishnet shirt. He left the pants for now, despite how uncomfortable he was in them, and moved around Sai to be on the other side of Deidara and start teasing his ear. Deidara removed the gloved hand that Sai had pressed against his lips to quiet him and placed two of the digits into his mouth. The blond also moved his arm so that grabbed Neji's crotch through the leather pants.

Sai smiled when he felt the wet tongue rub along his fingers. He let his lips glide lightly over the Missing nin's skin before stopping and biting lightly on one of his nipples. Neji had hissed slightly when Deidara had grabbed his crotch, but he retaliated by ruthlessly attacking the blond's neck and shoulders with kisses, licks, and nips. Deidara only tightened his grip on the bulge in the Hyuuga's pants, his teeth nibbling on the painter nin's fingers. Sai curled his two fingers to pull down on the blonds jaw. Once the boy's mouth was opened enough, he slid his fingers out. Sai sat up away from Deidara's chest and leaned in to the same ear he had whispered before, he mumbled quietly to the blond's ear. Deidara blushed. "N-nani, un?" Sai only smirked. Neji looked over with a raised eyebrow, but continued his attack on the blond's neck. Tired of the confining leather pants, Neji started to slip them off. It was a little tough to do, be he eventually got them off. Deidara let his grip on Neji's pants go and gently pushed Neji off, The aqua blue eye looked to the side and smiled a bit. Sai waved his finger slightly, showing that it was fine. Deidara Looked back to Neji before placing a small kiss on the Hyuuga's lips. The blond had managed to get Neji into a sitting position.

" The firs time in the bath I thought about doing this, un. But the water was in the way." Deidara had gotten onto his hands and knees. The blond left kissed from Neji's neck, to his stomach. Deidara looked up before grabbing Neji's member and licking the tip slightly. Sai waved at Neji a bit before leaning over Deidara to bite the back of the blonds neck, the fingers that Deidara had suck found their way to the Iwa boys opening.

Neji gave a soft moan and gripped the bed covers. His pearl eyes were half closed as he looked down at Deidara. The blond looked up at Neji only to lick threw corner of his mouth. Deidara lowered his head again, this time instead of licking; Dei took Neji into his mouth.

The blond moaned when he felt Sai preparing him. The painter licked behind Deidara's ear, letting the second slide into the smaller boy. His fingers made a scissor like motion as the other hand went around to grab the blond boy like Neji had done when he walked in.

The vibrations from Deidara's moan pulled a low groan from Neji's throat. His head titled back as one hand tangled in Deidara's long blond hair, as he fought to keep his hips still. Deidara bobbed his head, his tongue running over the flesh. He pulled off only to lick the tip again from the pre-cum. Deidara was having a blast doing this to Neji. He took the boy into his mouth again, forcing himself not to grit his teeth from the slow motion Sai was giving him. The painter had started to tease the blond's member while placing in a third finger. He curled his fingers slightly, making the blond shudder and moan a bit louder.

Neji moaned and used his other hand to pull Sai into a kiss. This wasn't a press of lips, this was Neji being Seme to Sai and claiming the other's mouth. Sai let got of Deidara member to bring it around Neji's neck. He pulled away once he needed air; he glanced at his hand and smiled. Some of Deidara's own precum had ended up on his hand. With his arm still around Neji's neck, Sai licked the substance off. " Heh, yum." Deidara let him self take in more of Neji, forcing himself not to gag. The blond gripped Neji's hips tightly. He hadn't done this for such a long time now.

"Nnn," Neji moaned again and his eyes fluttered shut. His hands were still tangled in both of his partners' hair. He pulled Sai into another kiss before whispering in the painter's ear. "Take him, fuck him."

Sai looked down at the blond and nodded. He slipped his fingers out, smirking at the small whimper Deidara had managed to give. The painter slid off his pants, it felt better to have them off than on. He leaned close to Deidara's ear, blowing on it slightly so that the blond would pay some attention to his words. " Don't end up biting him, now." Sai took hold of Deidara's hips to keep the blond steady as he thrust himself into Deidara. The blond let out a muffled scream, hand tightening their grip on the Hyuuga's hips.

The vibrations from Deidara's scream pulled a long moan from Hyuuga. He let his hand slip through the Iwa nin's hair to help distract him from the pain of entry. Sai kissed Deidara lightly. The painter nin had started to move into a slow motion. Sai bit his lower lip when he felt the boy tighten around him. Deidara whined a bit, his tongue kept playing with Neji's member causing some saliva to run down the corner of his mouth. The blond started to pant once Sai's movements began to quicken.

Neji's breath came in pants as Deidara continued to work him. He really wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out under Deidara's skilled onslaught. Deidara let out a squeak once Sai had hit his sweet spot. The blond's teeth ran along Neji's flesh lightly. Deidara let out another squeak, but faded into a moan. Sai reached under to play with the missing nin again. He kept his quick motion and made sure he kept hitting Deidara's sweet spot.

Neji was the first to cum, voicing a low, drawn out moan as he filled Deidara's mouth. He ran his hand through Deidara's hair and released his hold on Sai's hair. Deidara swallowed greedily, some spilling out and dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Sai was next to find release; he bit his bottom lip as he let out a growl. Deidara didn't last long after Sai. The white liquid spilled onto the bed sheets. Sai pulled out of Deidara just as the blond lifted his head, the pink tongue licking the corner of his mouth to clean off what he could manage to reach. Sai moved so that he was next to Deidara an arm wrapping around his waist to pull him up in between Him and Neji.

Neji kissed Deidara in a very lazy manner, uncaring that he could taste himself in the blonds mouth. Since he couldn't reach the other raven-haired boy to kiss him, the Hyuuga just trailed a hand down the other's spine and ended with groping the painter. Sai nuzzled the crook of Deidara's neck as he played with a few strands of the Hyuuga's hair. Deidara laughed quietly at the feel of Sai's nuzzling, but those stopped. " Oh!" Sai propped himself up on his elbow, he just remembered to why he had came into the room in the first place. " So.. Hanabi has gone into Labor, and the other Hyuugas wanted me to tell you two."

Neji blinked and looked at Sai. He propped himself up on one elbow. "Like I care about that bitch. I say that we get back to fucking each other."

Deidara looked at Neji then to Sai and back at Neji. Sai blinked and shrugged. " Why the hell not, I had a good time."

Deidara threw his arms up gleefully ".. Two Dannas, Yay! That means more fun, un!" Neji chuckled and sat up. "Shall we continue here, or move to the bathroom where we have a lockable door and while you two can still walk?"

Sai sat up as well. " Bathroom seems like a good idea, it'd be easier to clean up after we all go at it again."

Deidara held a cat like grin as he pushed himself up as well. " I'll go, as long at the water isn't going to prevent anything, un."

"I think we can make sure of that." Neji walked over to the closet in the room and pulled out three robes. he tossed one to sai and one to Deidara before pulling the third one on and belting it loosely. He then led them both towards the bath where they could continue their fun.


	2. Fucking on the Bathroom Floor

Disclaimer: NaruYaoi does not own the characters or plot line of Naruto. NaruYaoi owns only their collective insane minds and ideas as well as the occasional original character. The Writers of NaruYaoi do not claim ownership over any copyrighted material and simply write for fun. NaruYaoi is not making a profit off this story nor any like it.

Writers: Tenchi and Mika

Warnings: Shonen ai/Yaoi that's boyxboy love for those who don't know.

Pairings: Neji/Sai/Deidara

A/N/T: Well, we got the five reviews, so here's the bathroom smutt for the people who were kind enough to ask for it. Oh, and it seems that NaruYaoi received our first flame on this fic. It was from a person whom calls themselves "Call-Me-Danna". We haven't removed the flame, so click on the little read reviews button to see just what she thought of it, ne? Oh, and before I forget, Mika and ,myself are considering expanding this into a series of one- to two-shot lemons. Let us know what you think.

Deidara sat down on the side of the tub, robe still on. Sai stood next to the blond, his hand scratching the back of his head. Yeah he agreed to this, but he was still new to the whole 'relationship' idea. Deidara looked up to the other artist and tugged on the robe. " It's not as complicated as you think it is, un." Sai flashed a small smile. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, but for now he'd take the Iwa nin's opinion. Neji came up behind Sai and started to nibble on the shell of the artist's ear while his hands worked on undoing the robe. "He's right, Sai-kun, it's not very complicated." Once he had the robe hanging open, Neji let his hands explore the other's chest and abdomen. One hand slid upwards to tweak and tug on hardening nipples while the other slid lower to wrap around the other nin's member.

Sai closed his eyes tightly, he really wasn't used to this. " Neh.." Deidara simply smiled and let his metallic scope eye take a picture. This was going to be saved in a locked part of his memory.

Neji left Sai's ear to nip at his neck. The hand that had been playing with the boy's nipples started to pull the robe of his slender frame. For the first time anyone in Konoha had seen, Sai turned a very light pink. It was hard to tell, but it was there. Deidara let out a small laugh; he knew that specific look Sai had. " Neji-Dana. Sai-Dana is a Seke virgin, un!" Seke was a word Deidara used to define people that weren't exactly uke, but not seme either. The virgin part.. well.. That was easily understood. Sai gave a look at Deidara who only jumped in the empty tub with a snicker.

He smirked and let his hand slip to tease Sai's crack and entrance. His fingers were slick with precum. "So no one's ever topped you before, Sai?" Neji whispered in Sai's ear as he carefully slipped the first finger into the boy's virgin ass. "No one's ever pounded your tight ass?" Sai cringed slightly. He felt his temperature rise, making his face go from a pale pink to a darker shade. " N-no, I ussua-ally don't let pe-people touch me."

Deidara had jumped back to sit on the side of the tub again. " First time is always bliss, un." The painter nin took the blonds wrist and gave a small smirk. " Really? Heh, something tells me you've-aha never been sucked off, true- nn?" Damnit, Deidara bit his bottom lip and looked at the tiled floor. "... " Was he really easy to read?

Neji smirked as he listened to the two. He slid his finger a little deeper as he felt for that little bundle of nerves. When he found it, he applied a gentle but steady pressure. He half wished that he was in front of the painter so that he could see the boy's face.

" AH! " Sai bit his tongue to prevent himself from letting another yelp escape his mouth.

Deidara gave a smug grin at Sai's reaction. " Told you, un." Sai pulled the blond up, pulling him close so that his tongue could play with his neck. Deidara whimpered quietly. His neck would always be his weak spot. The painter didn't let Deidara's robe stay on for a moment longer. Neji slid a second finger to stretch the ANBU member as his free hand worked on removing his own robe. It didn't take him much longer to work the third finger in. He was very careful to hit that spot once in a while to be sure that pain did not over ride the pleasure.

Sai let low moans flow out, but bit his tongue each time he was about to yelp. He didn't like to be loud. The painter moved from the blond's neck to brush his lips against his. " I find it rather amusing that you taste good." Sai was referring to when he had licked Deidara's precum off his hand. The blond blushed, his eye quickly looking to the side. He removed his fingers and slowly started to press into the painter nin's virgin body. He went slowly, easing in one agonizing inch at a time to avoid causing Sai unnecessary pain.

" Ah! Nnnn." Sai attempted to fight back tears of pain from his eyes. Not much luck. Sai pushed the blond back down so that he was sitting on the side of the tub again. The painter bent down didn't waste time to take the blond into his own mouth. Deidara gasped as he took hold of the hard tiles.

Once fully seated inside the other male, Neji pause to allow him to adjust. One arm wound around the painter's waist and his hand started to slowly stroke the other's length. Neji leaned over to nip at the back of Sai's neck while he waited for him to be ready to move. Sai moved his hips a bit, sending the message that Neji could continue. The ANBU member sucked on the blond, letting the pre-cum slid down slowly down his throat.

Deidara breathed heavily, his back arching at the massage that Sai's tongue was giving his member. " Neh, un." Neji moaned slightly when Sai moved, damn that boy was tight. He started at a gentle rocking pace, again to let the boy adjust to the new feelings. Once he was sure that Sai would be fine, he started harder thrusts that forced him deeper and brush against that spot he found before. Sai began to pant from the faster thrusts; a muffled yelp came up when he felt jolts of pleasure flow over him. Deidara was the one biting his tongue now. The blond let out another gasp when he felt the painter nin's teeth bite down lightly. He let whimpers mix with moans as Sai began to suck a bit harder.

Neji moaned softly as he fucked Sai's tight ass. He used his grip on the nin's hips to help him thrust harder into him. Sai groaned, his legs trembled but stayed up. Sai's name fell from Deidara's lips every so often. The blond knew he wasn't going to be able to last long. The door opened suddenly and the silver haired copy nin slipped in and closed the door behind him. There was the sound of a stampede past the door and he sighed before looking up and immediately covering his nose to prevent a nosebleed.

Sai looked from the corner of his eye, only to narrow and look away. Deidara turned rose red, he reached out and tugged slightly at the Hyuuga's hair. "n-aah-Neji-danna." The Painter nin cursed in the back of his mind, he let Deidara's member slip out of his mouth, only to let one of his hands take a firm grasp on the blonds crotch.

Neji turned with a glare at the jounin. He'd stopped thrusting, but he was buried to the hilt in Sai. Kakashi, meanwhile, still seemed to be trying to prevent himself from getting a nosebleed. "Aha, Sorry about this.. I was just, um, trying to escape fan girls..."

Deidara shifted uncomfortably, Sai looked at the Blond then to his current Sensei. " And you end up running into three boys who frankly wouldn't like to be disturbed at the moment. You really think it's safer standing there than out in the hall?"

The jounin gulped and turned to leave the room before any one of the three decided that he'd make a good woman. He was out of that room and running down the hall faster than most people thought he could move. Neji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Is today "walk in while we're screwing" day or something?"

Deidara shifted a bit before answering the Hyuuga. " Dunno, un. But I don't like it."

Sai shrugged. He didn't care, the jounin was gone now. " Back to business." Sai lowered his head to take the blond into his mouth again. Deidara squeaked rather loudly. Neji smirked and pulled most of the way out before thrusting back in, hard and right into the prostate. After that, he returned to the pace he'd set before and nuzzled Sai's neck. The ANBU boy let out a yelp, his eyes closed tightly as he let the sudden jolt run over his body. Deidara let out heavy breaths, he bit his bottom lip. The Blond tried to find words to warn the painter that he couldn't last any longer, but that came out were louder moans.

Neji understood what was happening and leaned over the Painter nin to warn him. He discovered that made it easier to hit the sweet spot and stayed bent over him. Sai began to yelp more, causing Deidara to cum into his mouth with a scream. Sai's cheeks puffed slightly, he only swallowed quickly, making sure he got every last drop. Sai scratched the bathroom tiles as he followed the blond into release once Neji gave a few more thrusts. Neji was not far behind them in reaching his peak. He gently pulled out of the other boy and helped him into the tub where he pulled Deidara in too and started to run the water. Sai leaned against the side of the tub, holding the blond close. Deidara had curled up so that he hugged his knees. " One thing about first times, un. Your ass will hurt for the next few hours, un." Deidara smiled at Sai who only looked at the slow rising water.

" I would have never guessed, Dei." Sarcasm was wrapped around the comment Sai had given back to the Blond. Maybe relationships weren't as bad as he had thought they were. " Water's a bit too cold, Neji-Danna, un." Deidara swished his finger around in the clear water, flicking some droplets at the Hyuuga and the other artist.

Neji decided to be obliging and sat up to adjust the water before leaning back and looping his arm around Deidara. "Glad you joined in, Sai-kun?" Neji asked in a lazy tone of voice. Sai looked up in thought and let his usual grin find it's way onto his face. " I'd be lying if I said no, wouldn't I?" Deidara smiled happily and sunk into the water slightly once it had reach his stomach area. He moved away from the other two after the water had gotten to the chest area to turn the water off. The blond had sunk into the water so that only his nose and up was visible.

Sai arched an eyebrow at the blond, wondering what he was doing. Deidara brought up his hands and splashed the other two boys with the warm water. " You both are icky, un." Sai wiped some of the water off his face and splashed the Iwa boy back , along with the Hyuuga. Deidara laughed and dunked himself fully into the water, only to pop up in between the two boys, splashing them some more. Neji soon joined in, splashing them both liberally.

Eventually the splashing stopped and the three boys cuddled together in the warm water to relax.


End file.
